<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RECORDING by xiaoyang_0312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926815">RECORDING</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312'>xiaoyang_0312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starmania - Berger/Plamondon, starmania(musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cristal/Johnny Rockfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RECORDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cristal在办公室整理好了今天的资料，有些气馁得叹了口气，再看了一眼自己辛辛苦苦准备好的提问稿，然后把它揉成一团丢进了废纸筐。今天starmania请来的嘉宾是西方世界的总统候选人Zéro-Janvier，这样的嘉宾对于节目组来说是不同寻常的。Cristal对此也非常重视，早早地就去搜索Zéro相关的资料和过去的采访，精心准备了这次节目的提问，想要在这一期节目中好好得大展身手。<br/>　　但就在上午节目开录前Cristal正在化妆间准备的时候，导演却过来叫住了她：<br/>“Zéro的助理看过了你的提问稿，感觉不合适，所以要改一改。”<br/>Cristal愣住了，手中的眼线笔停在半空。“为什么呀？”她很是不解，“这个我已经准备了很久了，现在忽然要改，来得及吗？”<br/>“别担心，他们已经给你准备好要问些什么了。”导演将一沓资料交给Cristal，“你那些问题太尖锐了，什么‘原子世界的建成是否会影响下层民众的生活’，这样的问题会影响他的选举的。”<br/>Cristal接过来翻了翻，是修改过的提问稿，但那些提问都在Zéro以前参加过的节目中问过的了，她甚至已经可以把Zéro的回答背下来了。“为什么呀？”Cristal抬起头，不解地问导演，“影不影响选举，不应该是看他怎么回答吗？连这样的问题都不能问，他的选民们怎么知道自己选的人到底是怎么样的呀？”<br/>“行了行了，别问这么多为什么了，你按着这个照做就行了。”导演不耐烦地拜拜手，然后小声地说，“Cristal，你有时候实在是太激进了，我们就只是个电视节目，就别想着搞这么多幺蛾子了，知道了吗？大政治家，好好画好你的眼线吧，待会就要录节目了。”说完就离开了化妆间。<br/>“真是无法理解！”Cristal生气地撑着办公桌站起来囔囔道，“为什么要改我的稿呀！那秃头在说他的滥调陈词的时候我都快要睡着啦！还要假笑着称赞他的观点，‘做个无忧无虑的艺术家’，我呸！”说完就气鼓鼓地盘着手，看着办公室里唯一留下的一个人Rogger。Rogger是他们电视台的播报员，也是Cristal的前辈，在她刚来电视台的时候帮过她很多忙，Cristal也经常找他倾诉自己的苦恼。<br/>“行啦行啦，别闹脾气了。”Rogger笑眯眯地说。现在的他已经取下了他那副滑稽的大眼睛，眼睛显得更小了。“毕竟starmania只是个综艺节目，不是焦点访谈，大家来看也只是为了娱乐罢了。比起看你采访总统候选人，人们更愿意看你唱歌跳舞吧！好了，我下班了，你搞定好也早点走吧。”这位被视为电视台中最专业的播报员摸了摸自己那用不知道多少发胶固定好的夸张的头发，告了个别便离开了办公室，留下了Cristal一个人。<br/>Cristal看着Rogger离开了，又从办公桌抽屉中拿出了一份资料。那是一份关于Monopolis地下城的资料，她已经收集了很久了。</p><p> </p><p>1991年，西欧各国通过《欧洲联盟条约》，欧盟成立。五年后，整个西欧合并成为一个国家——西方世界。合并后，原来存在于各小国间的阻隔界限被打通，原材料可以畅通无阻地运往发达的工业区，廉价精美的商品不再需要收重重关税，各方面的交流更加方便。于是，科技快速发展，人类可以自行干预天气，农田被粮产基地替代，机器人也被投入到生产生活中。人们可以足不出户就能买到来自世界各地的商品，<br/>　　但一切不可能都是美好的，经济和科技的发展也带来了人口膨胀，人口压力使得农村就业机会减少，城市寸土寸金，大部分贫民只能移居到城市的地下，那里有足够廉价的住处，也无人看管。在这些地方，到处都是贫民窟，走私商品四处流通，恐怖主义暗中发酵。在这个阳光永远照不到的地方，没有人能够弄清楚里面究竟有些什么。这些城市就像穿着华丽衣服的病人，表面上看华丽而繁荣，里面的器官却已衰败腐烂，长满了蛆。<br/>　　西方世界的首都Monopolis也不例外，这里有最发达的交通纽带，最繁荣的商贸区，有最先进的科学城，生活在Monopolis地上的人们都丰衣足食，过着富裕的生活，到处歌舞升平，人们的幸福指数在全世界中名列前茅。但在Monopolis地下，也有着西方世界最大的地下城。<br/>Cristal从小在Monopolis的阳光中无忧无虑地长大，所到之处都是有鲜花和掌声包围着她。在进入首都电视台前，她甚至不知道Monopolis有地下城。直到有一天，Rogger匆匆忙忙地跑进办公室一脸惊恐的大呼小叫“Monopolis出事了！Monopolis出事了！”，Cristal才知道这个看不见太阳的世界的存在。她开始收集地下城的资料，但相关的新闻报道却寥寥无几——不过这已经足够让这位从小丰衣足食的女孩震惊了：原来就在这个繁华的城市，在Monopolis，依旧存在着犯罪，毒品泛滥，人命被视为草芥……<br/>　　要把这些丑恶的事件揭露出来！要让那些恶人受到应有的惩罚！每次想到这里，Cristal都感到义愤填膺。人要有正义感，这是她的父母和老师教给她的。虽然她主持的starmania只是一个访谈节目，不像新闻部的那些同事们那样有自主性，但她还是一直在收集相关的资料，希望能有机会在某一次节目中将这些揭露出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　但是现在，就连对Zéro的访谈都不能按自己所能计划的那样来进行，像这样甚至能让Rogger惊恐地大呼小叫的的访谈，她又真的能有机会做出来吗？即使做出来了，这样的访谈能播出吗？她又想起了导演那副严肃的表情，叹了口气，想把手中这份厚厚的资料也扔进垃圾桶里。相比于揭露阴暗面，人们更喜欢我在节目上唱歌跳舞吧！既然如此，我为什么还要这么特立独行呢？但在把手伸向废纸筐前，Cristal犹豫了一下。还是明天再扔吧！她又把这沓资料扔回了抽屉里并上了锁。<br/>　　这个时候，办公室里的电话响了。是谁会在这个时候打电话呢？大家都下班了呀！Cristal有些疑惑地拿起电话，对面传来了一个陌生的女声：</p><p>“你好呀Cristal，这里有一个采访黑星首领Johnny Rockfort的机会，你要不要了了解一下？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>